Challenge: Naruto the Stray
by ff.writers
Summary: Naruto's was flung into the underworld when his Rasengan collided with Sasuke's Chidori. He's found by Rias, who turns him into a devil. The very thing Naruto never wanted to become, he's human and wants to stay human, dammit! Challenge, prologue and details inside.


**I don't own anything.**

**I came up with this challenge because I still haven't found a story in which Naruto becomes a devil and hates the one who turned him into one, since Naruto has been trying to prove that he is not a devil/demon for his entire life and being turned into one is actually crushing his entire dream. Pm me if you're interested.**

**I wrote a prologue for the story and further details can be found at the bottom of the page.**

**NOTE:**

**Some dialogues and descriptions are from MiskWisk's story, who gave permission to use them. **

** A devil can also become a stray when he abandons his master, killing your king is not necessary. If Naruto would kill Rias he would probably be killed by her brother afterwards.**

"Normal speech."

'Thoughts'

**"Bijuu/God Speach"**

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD, the rights belong to the respective owners.**

_Elemental Nations, Valley of the end._

A century ago the Valley of The End was forged in the clash between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Their power had carved a great scar in the land, their fight reshaping the lands with their destructive power, forming the great valley o the end. The great waterfall was flanked by statues of the two titans of the shinobi world, built to honor the sheer skill and power these two men once possessed .

Now a century later, another battle, between two young boys was being fought, less destructive but no less intense for the two combatants.

On one side of the valley stood Sasuke Uchiha. Gone was the image of the proud, handsome young boy that girls swooned over, his appearance changed and distorted by the curse mark that he drew ever more power from. His once fair skin now replaced with an ash grey colour while his once onyx eyes were now black with crimson irises. The most unusual aspect of his eyes though was the three tomoe present in each eye, a clear sign of the sharingan, the legendary dojutsu of the Uchiha clan while a black, four pointed star adorned the center of his face.

From his back sprouted two giant webbed hands, a cruel mockery of wings. He wore a black shirt with white pants even though both items were ripped and torn apart by the sheer intensity of the battle.

In spite of the fierce fight he was in, his face remained impassive with only the barest hints of a smirk gracing his lips.

The blonde child standing opposite of him was clad in bright orange and was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, Demon Brat of the hidden leaf village. Despite the bright orange clothing that he wore, the major attention grabbing point was the red cloak of energy that covered his form. His once startlingly blue eyes dyed a bloody red with pupils elongated to slits.

These, combined with his thick, dark whisker marks and a mouth that was pulled into a vicious snarl exposing sharpened canines, the boy looked more like a vicious animal than a shinobi.

He looked like a vengeful devil, the thing he most despised.

For his entire short life the boy had been called a demon for holding the power of the strongest Bijuu at bay. He was in fact their greatest hero but was ostracized and hated. However the last years he had been proving that he was in fact not the demon they called him by saving them from the Ichibi.

Naruto thought of the path they had taken to get to this point. Of becoming shinobi of their village, Konohagakure. Of the Land of Waves, Of the Chuunin exams and the invasion which led to the death of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Of Orochimaru and of the decision his best friend took to leave and the promise he made to Sakura.

He made his decision.

The single tail that sprouted behind his back suddenly split and formed a second one and moments after a third. And with the new tails his power was increased tenfold, his aura now boiled the waters on which he was standing and created great tidal waves.

**"You are returning with me to the village Sasuke!" **He shouted with his warped and demonic voice **"Even if I have to break every bone in your body to do so! Even if I have to give in to the Kyuubi's foul power!"**

The skin started to melt of Naruto, showing the swirling red energy underneath. The skin evaporated and formed a purple dome around him, meanwhile Sasuke was trying not to collapse underneath the sheer killer instinct and corrosive properties of the Bijuu chackra and it was only because of his cursed seal that he even managed to remain standing.

A beam of red Energy shot upward and with it the dome vanished displaying a new Naruto to the world.

Were the once orange-clad boy was , stood a foxlike creature made from a chaotic red chackra even more vile and evil than the previous cloak. Four swirling tails weaved behind him like in a trance. His eyes turned ghastly white whilst his mouth transformed into a cruel maw, rigged with knife-like teeth.

Sasuke began to form the hand seals for his most devastating close range move. As the chidori formed, the once brilliant blue lightning now a disgusting black and white mix,

Naruto raised his right arm and formed his favoured close range move, the rasengan. The rasengan which normally would have been blue now swirled with black and purple energy. Humming with an omnipresent aura.

Sasuke tensed his muscled and the next moment sprang forward, the chidori leaving a trace of destruction behind.

Naruto sprang forward as well propelling himself forward with his new-found power.

A sphere of black energy formed over the two as air was forced away from the sphere, the lake below thrashing with waves.

Suddenly, the energy that pulsed outwards was pulled in, the sphere growing smaller and smaller until it finally vanished, leaving no trace of the two shinobi.

This was the scene one Kakashi Hatake appeared to. An empty valley, signs of a brutal fight and no trace of his two students.

_The underworld, Lilith, Gremory estate._

Rias Gremory was a rather pretty young thirteen year old. With her fair skin, blue-green eyes and waist length, crimson red hair with loose bangs that framed her pretty face, she cut quite a nice image. Coupled with the fact that she was already developing quite sizeable assets, it was clear she would be a knock out beauty in a few years.

She was also a devil.

More specifically, she was a devil of one of the 34 remaining pillar families, the noble Gremory clan and the younger sister of the Crimson Satan, one of the four great Satans who govern the Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer. As such, she had high expectations set for her as she was the heiress as well as being merely a high class devil.

At the moment she was taking a small vacation from her family and the endless tasks she had to deal with working day to day. She loved her family, she really did, but sometimes she just wanted to get away from it all and relax with no one to bother her.

It was why she had come out to this clearing after all. It was rather bland all things considered. Bordered by a small forest and filled with long grass and only a single tree in the center for shade.

Of course, she wouldn't be able to remain here long. When her brother realized she wasn't in her usual spots he would probably have a panic attack wondering where his sweet "Ria-tan" had disappeared off to and send out the servants and his peerage to find her as well as call in favors from the other great Satans – again.

Still, she would enjoy the peace while it lasted

As she lay there, her thoughts wandered to her peerage. All the members of her peerage had suffered greatly and they all literally fell into her lap. The first was her best friend Akeno Himejima. Akeno had been a young girl she had saved from being killed by her family, a thought that caused her mouth to crinkle in distaste, and reincarnated as her queen. She had grown very close to the black haired girl and enjoyed spending time with her and although her developing sadist side was a little scary, she still was her best friend.

The second addition to her peerage was her young rook, Koneko Toujo. Koneko had been scheduled for execution on the crimes of her sister as well as racial hate for her being a youkai, more specifically a Nekoshou, a type of cat youkai. The little white haired girl was unfortunately traumatized and closed off her emotions to everyone. It had taken a long time to get her comfortable to show even the reminisce amounts of emotion she currently showed to the family.

Her final addition was a recent one. A young blonde boy she had found nearly dead on the frozen ground in Northern Europe and had reincarnated as her knight. He was currently a little standoffish – okay, very standoffish – at the moment and had refused to tell them more than the bare basics of the so called "Holy Sword Project."

As she continued to think on this, her thoughts turned to what she would use her last pieces on. She currently had a rook, a knight, eight pawns, a bishop and a rare mutated bishop piece left to use. She was unsure on what she wanted to do with the remaining pieces. She wanted to use them, obviously, and give herself a large group of friends like her brother Sirzechs had, but she was unsure which method to use.

She couldn't just randomly pick people, and it wasn't like they would fall from the sky.

Her internal monologue was cut off rather suddenly when she sensed a pulse of energy coming from almost directly above her. Looking up, she saw what looked like an orange comet speeding towards the ground before a loud crash indicated contact with the ground just on the edge of the clearing.

She ran towards the clearing, inclined on finding out what happened.

What she found however, was not so pleasant to see.

A young boy lied in the crater with the remains of his orange clothing still loosely attached to him. His eyes were closed but tremendous amounts of blood was flowing from underneath his eyelashes. All his skin seemed to have burned away, exposing his raw flesh to the cold outside air. Clutched in his right hand the boy held a still warms and bloody heart, seemingly ripped from another person's rib cage. In his other hand he held two eyes, covered in blood.

Rias checked his pulse and found it growing weaker by the minute, the boy would die soon.

She shamed herself for the thought but really felt like this was a perfect opportunity to increase the size of her peerage.

"I Rias Gremory, Resurrect you as my Pawn, that you may serve me for all eternity."

It was a selfish act.

But she was a devil, and devils are selfish creatures.

_The next day._

Rias was looking around the small, relatively speaking anyway, room that she had called for her peerage to meet in.

Seeing everyone was settled, or at least as settled as they could be, Rias cleared her throat, drawing all eyes to her

"Thank you for coming on such short notice everyone. Yesterday I was taking a stroll through the nearby forest when I suddenly heard an impact not to far away. A human boy around our age was lying in the crater. His injuries were severe and he was on death's doorstep so I decided to resurrect hi as my newest pawn. After I resurrect him my brother appeared and carried him to the hospital since he was still severely injured. He was clutching a heart and a set of eyes in his hands, which was a bit disgusting." She said

"When we arrived in the hospital and started healing him the doctors found out that his eyes were missing and thus implanted the eyes he was clutching to in him so he wouldn't be blind forever, I just received the message that he was starting to wake up and wanted you to be the first persons he would meet."

Scanning her eyes over the conscious members of her peerage, she quickly gauged their reactions. Akeno, for her part, merely looked as interested. Kiba had merely looked bored, although there was a small curiosity present. Koneko on the other hand showed no kind of reaction.

"Alright lets go" Rias announced enthusiastically after which the rest followed her towards the medical wing of the building.

_With Naruto._

The first thing that Naruto noticed when he woke up was he was not in the hospital. How did he know this? The bed was actually comfortable for starters. Secondly he wasn't wrapped up in bandages and there was no smell of anti-septic or medicine. So, where was he then?

He opened his eyes but had to close them immediatley again due to the bright light inside the room.

Sloweley opening his eyes again to let them adjust to the light he saw that he was in want seemed to be a bedroom converted into hospital room, it still held the comfort of a bedroom but people were able to receive medical treatment here.

"Where am I?" He asked to no-one in particular.

"In the Gremory estate" A voice came from his right.

"Aaaaagh What the hell-tebayo!" Naruto shouted whilst clutching his chest "Where in the name of Ramen did you come from?"

"Ara Ara, He is a lively one isn't he, Rias-chan?" Akeno asked Rias after watching the startled reaction of Naruto.

"Okay who are you people and where's Baa-chan?" He asked.

"Well I am Rias Gremory and these are Akeno Himejima, Kiba and Koneko" She introduced them to him

"Doesn't ring a bell." Naruto replied "Say can you please send me to the Hidden Leaf village as fast as possible? I have to report that I failed to bring back theTeme and that he ran of to Orochimaru."

"I don't know any leaf village, the only thing I can tell you is that I found you half dead in a crater with a heart and two eyes in your hands."

"Wait? Hear and eyes? " Naruto wondered until he realized what had happened as his face turned into a grim expression

'I killed him! I killed my best friend, even though he betrayed the leaf he was still my friend.' he thought.

"Also when I found you, you were almost dead so I had to resurrect you into a demon to save you, after that we transplanted the eyes you held in you since your own were crawled out."

"Wait, you resurrect me as a demon?"

"Yes," she replied whilst she and her peerage revealed their black wings behind themselves "I reincarnated you as my new servant although I'd rather call it a family."

"A Demon" He repeated

'So I finally became what the villagers said I always was, a demon. Why did she turn me into one? I'd rather have stayed dead than become the thing that I worked so hard for to prove that I'm not.'

"Is there any way to reverse the process?" He replied in a crestfallen tone.

"No, I'm sorry, " Rias said, not knowing what kind of impact her next words would have on Naruto " But there's nothing wrong with being a devil or demon like us. You'll get to be really powerful and one day may have your own servants" She concluded her explanation with a smile, fully convinced that her newest pawn would come to terms with his new situation.

"Do you know how long I have been called a demon without being one? Do you know how long I have tried to prove those people wrong? Do you know that you turned me into the thing that I despised my entire life!" He replied "You took away my humanity, you should have left me dead."

"No, I'm sure you're jus-"

She was interrupted when Naruto went to reach for the knife that laid on the cupboard next to him.

He grabbed the knife and in a fast motion brought it towards his throat, however just before he could end his life Kiba knocked him out.

"I think he might need some time to adjust being a devil." Akeno reassured Rias.

Rias was in a bit of a shock however, not one of her pieces until now had tried to kill themselves upon hearing that they had become a devil. Sure they opposed the idea for a while but none had tried to take their own life.

She just hoped he would come to accept it.

**A/N**

**Prologue finished. So this the introduction I have written for the challenge. So if anyone is interested in making a story out of this simply pm me. **


End file.
